


Simple Man

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First Time Parents, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, leonard is the best dad, you and leonard are first time parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Had an itch for some sweet Daddy!Bones, this is the result.





	

You and Leonard just had a beautiful baby boy a few days ago. You were both nervous about it, but you shouldn’t have been. As soon as the baby was born it all seemed to click into place. Leonard fell into the loving father and doting husband role perfectly. He did things for your son without question or complaint, and took care of everything you needed while you recovered, nearly running himself ragged trying to do everything so you wouldn’t have to.

You awoke one night and glanced at the clock, and furrowed your brows. It was late, usually your son had woken you up by now for feeding. You roll over and sighed as you see Leonard’s empty side of the bed. You toss the blankets to one side and got up out of bed and went to investigate. You padded quietly down the hall to the nursery where you hear a low voice blending in with quiet baby cries.

“Now, I’m going to sing to you what my dad used to sing to me” Leonard was speaking softly, as he sat a now empty bottle on the dresser.

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast. Troubles will come and they will pass. You'll find a woman, and you'll find love and don't forget, son, there is someone up above._

You push open the door slightly and lean against the door frame and see Leonard’s back facing you, holding your son in the crook of his shoulder and patting his back, rocking him gently, trying to quiet his tired whimpers. The light from the crib side stand emitting a soft glow through the room, making Leonard’s shadow dance across the wall. Leonard is still singing softly, his accent thick with hints of exhaustion lacing his otherwise beautiful notes.

_"And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand. Baby, be a simple kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

You felt tears pricking at your eyes as you watched Leonard slowly moving your son back and forth across the floor, cradling him lovingly in his strong yet gentle arms. You’ve never seen anything more perfect. You unconsciously sniffled, drawing Leonard’s attention to your presence. 

“Hey darlin, we didn’t wake you did we?” Leonard asked softly as he turned around to face you.

“No,” you replied in a hushed whisper, as you made your way into the room “I guess I’m getting used to waking up every few hours”. You walked up beside Leonard and and leaned into his arm and placed a kiss on the top of your son’s head.

“Here, let me take him. You’ve been running yourself ragged these past few days. You need to take care of yourself too, Len”. 

“I’d do anything for the two of you” Leonard chuckled softly in reply, kissing your forehead. You smiled up at him, meeting his tired eyes, seeing his love for you shining through those beautiful hazel eyes.

Leonard gave no resistance as you reached out and slid your son out from his arms and into yours. Your son quieted as you snuggled him close to your chest. Leonard stepped behind you and wrapped one arm around your waist, as his other hand found his son’s head, running it through his dark, thick head of hair and once more continued to sing past your ear as he peered down at his son over your shoulder.

_"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold. All that you need is in your soul. And you can do this, oh baby, if you try. All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

A single tear slipped down your cheek as Leonard dipped his head and kissed your neck softly as his arm tightened around your waist, he slowly began to move your hips in sync with his, as the three of you danced slowly across the nursery floor. You peered down at your now sleeping son, his mouth puckering softly as you continued to rock him. You joined in with Leonard quietly.

_"And be a simple kind of man. Oh, be something you love and understand. Baby be a simple, kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

You laid your son down in his crib gently and tucked him in. You watched him sleep for a few moments while Leonard held onto your waist with both arms, while kissing your shoulder softly, before hunching over and resting his cheek there. You peered over at Leonard and saw that his eyes were closed. You chuckled softly and brought a hand up to run it through his messy hair, earning a small smile and a soft moan from his lips.

“Come on Len, let’s get you back to bed, you’re exhausted” you order gently as you turned around in his arms so you were facing him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a soft, slow, loving kiss.

“Alright, darlin” Leonard breathes out, offering no arguments, as he rested his forehead on yours, already falling asleep on his feet. 

You put one arm around Leonard to help support him down the hall. He leaned into you with his temple resting against the top of your head. You entered your bedroom and walked Leonard around to his side of the bed and helped sit him down gently. Leonard never opened his eyes as he laid down on the bed and pulled up the sheets. You made your way to your side of the bed and snuggled into the sheets. Leonard made a small movement and wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to his chest. You snuggled and relaxed into his warmth as you felt more than heard his chest rumble behind you.

“I love you Len, you’re the best husband and father anyone could ask for” you mumble quietly as your eyelids start to droop.

“I love you too sweetheart, both of you” Leonard spoke softly, fading fast “I’m only doing the best that I can”

The two of you fell asleep almost immediately, only for you to be awoken a few hours later by soft hungry whimpers wafting down the hall. You open your eyes partially to see Leonard still fast asleep, face smashed into his pillow. You smile to yourself and place a soft kiss to his forehead as you quietly shuffle out of bed, leaving him passed out between the sheets, letting him get some well deserved rest.


End file.
